


UNDER REVISION

by anonymous_huxely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_huxely/pseuds/anonymous_huxely
Summary: This fic is under mass revision. I did not want to delete it so I am clearing all of the work while I revise. Don't read this for there is nothing here.





	UNDER REVISION

## Prologue

The darkest part of the forest held things of a forgotten and silent nature. For deep within the tangled dark wood, an ancient entity awaited the appointed time in its sealed crypt. 


End file.
